Fall
by lookupon scarletskies
Summary: [NejiTenten] [oneshot] A dress, a chat, and an emotionless Neji...or is he? Blend all of this will result in a misunderstanding between a pair. T for language.


Fall

Pairing: NejixTenten. Those who dislike this couple should avoid because I am not taking the responsibility if your eyes bleed from hatred.

I don't own anything here besides the plot and the horrific formed sentences.

* * *

They say Hyuuga Neji doesn't have any emotion, nor does he have any soul. They say Hyuuga Neji is a piece of living rock, probably with less scars on his back when compared to Sasuke. They say Hyuuga Neji doesn't understand the meaning of "love" or "to care". They say, and they say, all bulls hang upon the name of Hyuuga Neji.

At one point, she would stubbornly snort at those rumors, claiming "That's bullshit." And she would have truthfully believed that all those tales were completely false.

But life isn't about being perfect, nor is it going to be perfect.

Wind was brushing through her head, as she unwinds her strictly tied bun and let them fall. Let them fall, let her falls, let everything falls until they were well scattered and went amorphous beyond reorganization. Pins were pinching into her heart as she found crystals flooding her eyes.

_Let them fall…_

She was one a lose bet, his betrayal had crash her completely. Why? She was so in love with this man.

That love had utterly spoiled her sixth sense. Why did she think it was even possible? He, was the famous Hyuuga Neji—the Hyuuga who is likely to be honored for the next 50 years down the road, while she, was just another street corner girl who just happened to be good at weapons. He was the prince, and she was the civilian. Why didn't that strike her in the beginning?

It was almost noon, and the sum was beaming at her. Tenten was humming softly to herself as she skipped from a branch to another to where Neji was training, while holding firmly at a box which had been wrapped with a light pink cloth. Lately, Neji had wanted less attraction from other ninjas, therefore he moved deeper into the forest for his daily trainings. Tenten, being his famous girlfriend, voluntarily took over the role of bringing lunch—careful prepared onigiri along with some fresh salad to him. It was nothing fancy, but it was fulfilling and indirectly showed that she cared—or so she believed.

As she passed tree by tree, a light chatting distracted her. Carefully hiding behind a tree, she saw Naruto, and surprisingly, Sasuke, exchanging conversation. She question why they entered so deep to have a small talk, is it anything that private?

"So Sasuke… You really don't care?"  
"No. Now leave me alone." Sasuke's face hung a frustration look, mixed with sourness.  
"Really? Ah well, she might be taken anyway."  
"What!" Sasuke glowed in bright red shortly after he demanded. _Shit, wrong words_. Naruto snickered a bit before continued.  
"Don't you know that, a lot of people are crushing hard on that chick? Lee…"  
"That I know. Sakura doesn't like Lee."  
"Ah, let me finish. Shino-mr-eyeglasses might have a thing for her…" Naruto stopped and saw his friend's face is swollen with bitterness, "…ah yes, _Neji_ as well."

Tenten felt her heart died that very second. Neji…has a crush on Sakura? It isn't possible! _Right_?

"Shut up." Sasuke's respond harshly and threatening, but Naruto played-deaf and continued. Tenten felt her heart beat returned… not for long.  
"I think I saw Neji and Sakura-chan went shopping—they seem to be fantasized in front of a dress store. I think Sakura-chan even convince Neji to get a dress…"

_That's it, I am out of here. _ She left without another word.

Neji and betrayal? These two terms doesn't necessary match. He never mention anything about break-up or such…But then again, Sakura was always friendly to Neji in the beginning, and she was also the village's favorite for her stubbornness and strong will… It wouldn't be a surprise that Neji would hit on her…

She knew she could have confirmed it herself by asking, but she feared. Damn,_ fear_, like some random weaklings who she detested all these years. _Curses_, she even _cried_! For a man who doesn't love her back. Lost and tired, she wandered to the roof of her house, gazed at the people who are walking underneath her toes—they were small as ants, _is she as small as they are in Neji's eyes_? Violently she shook to get this thought away, just relax, _relax damnnit_! Relax, and let the wind take her, let the sun beat on her, _let the memories fall…_

She had stood on the roof for god knows how long, and actually enjoying her time being there alone with the wind brushing. A light step landed behind her waking her from her own thoughts.

Heck, god must hate her, _why now_?

"You didn't come." Neji stated dryly behind her, "I was waiting."  
_So you cared now?_ "…If it's lunch you want, to my right." Tenten directed her index finger to the lunch box, which was severely beat up in a ripped pink handkerchief, laying soundlessly on the roof.  
"…Never mind the lunch." Tenten sensed his eyes were directly scanning her mind as Neji went on, "Three hours, I waited."  
"So the all mighty-future-become-prince is frustrated because his village girl couldn't stay on time?" Harshly, she "honored" him with a mouthful of sneering, hoping he would realize she was mad. He did.  
"You are upset." He came closer.  
"No. Leave me alone." She stated clearly, "You could have asked some other pretty girl to make you lunch, you know. And maybe date them too, and bring them to your castle." She turned to see his reactions upon her insults, and found that his face reminded emotionless.  
"Tear tracks." He gently traced his hand over her cheeks, but she jerked away instantly "You are mad, tell me."  
"I AM NOT MAD! If you don't understand these 4 words then personally ask Sakura-san for all I care!"  
He stared blankly, questioned, "What does Sakura-san have to do with this?"  
"YOU TELL ME, BASTARD!" This is way off her patience, which she doesn't have much. Once her anger had been flushed out, her eyes were filled with tears again. Like a _weakling_, _screw this Tenten you are weak_! "Didn't you go out with her how many days ago? And you even purchased a dress for HER! WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

"…" Still emotionless, Neji dragged Tenten by her hand, despite her will to shake it off "Come."  
"What? Hyuuga you have no rights to…"  
"Just come." His patience was wearing off as his brows furrowed. Since it was physically impossible to fight back at Neji, especially when he was mad, Tenten just allowed him to drag her. She was wondering where does Neji want to take her—kidnapped her and killed her so nobody will notice? Tied her up in ropes and buried her in the Death Forest? Her mind stopped wondering when they stopped in front of an apartment—Sakura's apartment. Neji politely knocked on the door, and Sakura immediately poked her head out.

"Ah, Neji-kun and Tenten-san!" The rosy hair ninja delighted as she let them enter her apartment, "You are right, fiery color suits well! I will be right back!" Sakura poured her guest tea and disappeared in another room.

_Oh great, they are making comments on the stupid dress like they were official couples. So Neji brought me here to let me understand how great their relationship is, this jerk._

"Here it is!" In her hands was a Chinese dress with shoulder cut low and wide in shades of orangey and red colors—what Sakura said to be fiery. Around the breast area, there is a diamond cut that could show off one's cleavage, patterns of flowers and wavy lines were repeatedly printed over the entire dress. If Tenten wasn't so angry with the whole situation, she might actually fall in love with the dress.

"You like it?" He asked gently.  
"Sure she does!" Sakura answered before Tenten could responded, "I trained my shopping skills with Ino!"  
"…" She could one, agree and get dumped because Sakura might actually look better in it; two, disagree and go rumble with Sakura on who owns Neji; or three, remain silent. It seemed choice three is the wisest for now.  
"Well, what are you waiting, try it on! It's all yours!" Sakura handed the dress to Tenten, causing her to puzzled and mumble randomly, "What—this dress is… for me?"  
"Huh, didn't Neji-kun told you?" Cocking her head to the left, confused. "A few days ago Neji-kun said he trained with you and accidentally ripped your vest apart. So he decided to get a new dress for you—using my advice. I brought him to shopping with me so he could pick a suitable color for you while I picked the style."

_...Oh._

_So it was all gods' trick, huh? I am such as loser! Horror! Disgrace for even distrusting Neji!_ Instantly Tenten felt her face flushed, and wish she WAS buried in the Death Forest. Neji lightly thanked Sakura for keeping the dress and grabbed the blanked-out Tenten out of her apartment with her new dress.  
"Uh, about the afternoon… it was all a misunderstanding." Tenten said shamefully.  
"I knew." Neji replied, "That's why I brought you to Sakura-san. I was going to give it to you three days later… our first year anniversary in dating."  
Tenten just blushed at Neji's comment. She felt guilty for accusing her loveable boyfriend, however loved as well when she found out Neji cared.  
"I could have stomped off after three straight hours of waiting," Neji pull her into a warm embrace, placing soft kisses on her hair, "…but I was worry."

"…" Tenten felt her brain shortage.

"And," He whispers, "I was worry that you may showed up later. And Tenten, about the dress—I think you will fit perfectly for missions, or for the Hyuugas' family dinner…"

_Let them fall, let her falls… fall into the arms of his._

Final.

Well, the original story ends here. The ending is crappy, I know. But this is my virgin fanfic, so that shows you how much experience I owed. Maybe I will add an extra side-story on how the Sasuke react upon this incident as a gift to the SasuSaku fan base. We'll see about that.

Sorry if grammar and usage of words are horrendous. I have my reason—read my bio to find out if interest.


End file.
